Photovoltaic devices can include semiconductor material deposited over a substrate, for example, with a first layer serving as a window layer and a second layer serving as an absorber layer. The semiconductor window layer can allow the penetration of solar radiation to the absorber layer, such as a cadmium telluride layer, which converts solar energy to electricity. Photovoltaic devices can also contain one or more transparent conductive oxide layers, which are also often conductors of electrical charge.